Heart by Heart
by 2OwlsATweeting
Summary: I remember that my husband once told me, "True love isn't easy, the trials you and I have faced are unimaginable... But we have to hold on to one another and never let go. True love must be fought for and once you find it, hold onto it, never letting go... Because once you find it, it can never be replaced." His words became my beacon of hope in my darkest hours.
1. Prologue: Snow White

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or Disney. All of these characters belong to Walt Disney and Adam Horowitz/Edward Kitis, the geniuses of Once Upon a Time :) I wish I owned Charming and Hook... Alas not :) I hope you guys enjoy!

_Prologue~ Snow White_

It was her wedding day, the day every woman dreams of. But not her... No, she was

dreading this day, this perfectly, awful day. She dreaded the interminable walk down the aisle, the lies he would profess to her, the lies she would tell him and the lavish reception her father was hosting.

_She was terrified..._

He didn't love her. He loved her father's money and the fact that one day he would become king, a title he did not deserve. He was arragant and snobbish, suave yet cruel hearted, controlling and abusive, rude and selfish. He wanted an heir, a son. She began to feel nauseous as she thought of what was to be expected of her as a married woman. Children. But it wasn't the children themselves that made her feel this way... She had always wanted a family, she longed for children of her own. It was the process through which she would be forced through in order to bear her husband's heir. If she didn't love him... Which she didn't... It would be forced and painful.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark curls were piled atop her head, a glistening, jeweled tiara fastened in her hair. Her eyes, once bright and full of life, had faded to a dull hazel. Her skin, which once held a healthy glow, was now pale and wan. Her ruby, red lips stood out like blood upon the new fallen snow.

So beautiful, so cold, like the dawn of a pale spring morn.

_She was trapped. Trapped like a bird in a cage, with no means to free herself._

The tolling of the verdin broke her out of her reverie. The bells rang, signaling sundown and her impending doom. She stifled a sob as her best friend came quietly into the room. The younger woman held out her arms and she rushed into her embrace.

"Sh," she soothed. "It will be okay..."

"Red," she sobbed. "I can't do this!" Red's eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

"You don't have a choice... I'm sorry."

"There's always a choice..." She reached into the bodice of her gown and pulled out a small, crystalline bottle. Red eyed it with suspicion, it's contents swirling around. "One sip is all it takes... Then all my pain will be over..."

_One sip... She_ _would feel nothing. It would be painless._

Red's brown eyes widened and she snatched the bottle from her friend with trembling hands.

"Where. Did. You. Get. This?" The princess remained silent. "Did you get this from him? Did you?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Why would you- how could you? He's evil, pure evil-"

"Red-"

"Did you make a deal with him?"

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done-"

"What did you give him... What was his price," Red demanded.

"A lock of my hair..."

"How could you have been so careless!?"

"I'm desperate! I can't marry him! I won't marry him... Put yourself in my shoes. I don't love him. I will be trapped... This is how I can be free... Don't you see? It's the only way..."

"Please don't do this," Red pleaded with her friend. "I couldn't stand it if- if you died. You're my best friend... Put it away for today. There may come a time when the pain becomes too much... But for now... Put it away. Please..." Red held her breath as the princess took the bottle and gazed at it, as if in a trance. With trembling hands she opened her bureau drawer, running her hand along the inside of it. She pulled the tiny lever up and the bottom of the drawer opened, revealing a hidden panel. It was here where she placed the bottle. Just as she closed the drawer, the door slammed open and an officer strode into the room.

"Your Highness, it is time."

Time stilled. She felt as if the world were moving in slow motion. Or maybe it was her. She accepted the handkerchief Red offered, dapping at her eyes, cautious of smearing her already smeared makeup. Shaking, she took the officer's extended arm.

The hum of the piano, the blast of the trumpets announcing her entrance sounded like the exocutiner's drum. She began to walk down the aisle, ignoring the pitying look on the guests face as she passed. She ignored her father's pleading look, begging her to forgive him. She ignored Regina's smug smile. When she reached him, she shot him a look cold enough to freeze a lake. He stepped forward, grabbing her hands in a vice-like grip as if to prevent her from running.

_Run_ _away... Oh, how she wished she could._

He leaned down, a smile plastered on his face, but through his teeth he hissed into her ear, "Smile, darling. It's our wedding... You should be happy."

"How could I be happy with a man like you," she snarled back.

"Temper," he reminded her, in a condensing tone."

"And do you, Snow White, take this man as your lawful husband to obey and serve from this day forward, until death or divorce do you part?" The drone of the priest's words brought Snow back to the present. There was nothing about love in the vows... Everyone knew this marriage was based on political alliances and money.

"I-" This was the momment... She was signing her life away, sealing her fate. "I-" Her response was cut off as the sound of a canon fire shook the church.

* * *

Snow White shot up, in her bed, drenched in sweat and her heart pounding. Her breath came in short pants, her hand pressed to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She wasn't married... Not yet at least. She nearly laughed out loud with relief.

She slowly slipped out of her bed and walked to her bureau drawer. She pulled the lever, revealing the little crystal bottle. She kept it here, safe, saving it for a rainy day. She gave a little yelp of surprise when someone began pounding on the wooden door. She slammed the drawer shut, tripping over a chair in her haste to put on her silk robe.

"Snow?" Came a concerned, masculine voice from the hall. "What's going on in there? Are you decent?"

"Yes," she shouted. She had just finished tying the robe when someone burst into her room.

**A/N: Soooo... What do you guys think? Do you like it? Think it could be better? Please let me know, I always love to hear from my readers! I'm sorry if this is a little confusing... All will be explained later on :) I am always open to constructive criticism, but please, no flames (they will be used to roast marshmallows) Oh, and let me know if you want to see a certain fairytale characters, as this story takes place in FTL :)**

**~Katherine**


	2. Reflections: Snow White

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything. Not even Charming or Hook :( All rights go to Disney and ABC.**

_Reflections~ Snow White_

_Recap:_

_"Snow?" Came a concerned voice from the hall. "What's going on in there? Are you decent?"  
"Yes," she shouted. She had just finished tying the robe when someone burst into her room._

Her father strode into her chambers, accompanied a petite, mousy-haired maid, Anne. Snow quickly arranged her face into an expression of what she hoped to be passable for exhaustion and curiosity.  
"Snow? What are you still doing in bed at this hour? It's a beautiful day," her father, a man in his late fifties with graying hair, almost sang. Snow White flinched as he threw back her white, linen drapes, letting the morning sunlight stream in. King Leopold motioned to Anne, who handed Snow an elaborately wrapped gift. Snow looked at her maid, confused, and gingerly took the gift into her hands, lifting off the top.

"Oh," she gasped looking at the dress, which was nestled inside. "It's beautiful… But may I inquire as to the occasion?" King Leopold walked around his daughter's room, pondering his answer.  
"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"  
"I suppose not…" The princess was surprisingly giddy at the thought of trying on the beautiful dress. She smiled at her father before disappearing behind the ornate, cherry blossom screen.

"But, ahem, I had hoped that you might wear it for today's ceremony," her father hinted. Snow's heart leapt to her throat and a wave of nausea washed over her body. She decided to try the innocent angle.  
"What ceremony?" Her voice wafted from behind the screen, where Anne was helping her into the dress.

"Lord Beckett's promotion…" Of course. How could she have forgotten...  
"Promotion," She demanded sharply.  
"Admiral Beckett," her father stated, proudly. Snow rolled her eyes. The last thing that man needed was to command the entire Royal Navy.  
She gasped when Anne pulled that damn corset tighter, making it impossible to breathe.

"Snow," her father asked, hesitantly. "How's it coming?"  
"It's difficult to say," she managed, pressing her hand to her chest.  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Forchel," said Anne, immersed in tying the corset.  
"Well women in Forchel must have learned not breath…" Snow hissed as the corset was pulled tighter still, as tight as her figure allowed. She walked out from behind the screen, swaying slightly.

"What do you think, Daddy?" she asked, twirling in front of him.  
"You look beautiful, just like your mother," replied an awestruck Leopold.  
"I miss her, Father." Snow allowed a single tear to escape her beautiful, hazel eyes and fall onto her porcilen cheek.  
"Me too, my beautiful snowflake. But Queen Lia will always be with us, in our hearts. I see her every time I look at you… I know she would be so proud of you. Snow, I wanted to give you this..." Snow gasped when her father pulled a stunning, diamond circlet out of a red velvet box.

"Your mother wore this the night we were engaged. We wanted you to wear it when you got engaged," said Leopold, clasping his daughter's hands in his. Snow's heart began to beat erratically. Marriage...  
"Engaged? Father, we talked... We had a deal."  
"I know, dearest. But I'm not always going to be here for you… I want to make sure you're taken care of… Provided for." Snow's eyes hardend.  
"A wise king once told me to marry for love, not because someone is forcing me."  
"And you will come to love Lord Beckett-"  
"How could I?!" The distraught princess cried. "Father, I will be trapped like a bird is trapped in a cage, forever on display. Wanting to fly away, spreading my wings... And then realizing...I can't..."

"Beckett's a fine, honorable man. You will be happy, my daughter. Regina and I decided it would be for the best-"  
"Regina? Father can't you see? Regina wants me gone! She wants me out of the way! She wants to be queen..."  
"Snow White," Leopold warned, his voice sharp as a knife.  
"You are blind," Snow cried in disbelief. "I can't believe you would listen to that witch and go against everything you've ever taught me… I don't love him! How could I? Is this for the good of the kingdom! Or me?" cried Snow.  
"The law says-"  
"You're the king… Change it," she implored.

"Snow Ophelia Elizabeth Catharine White! That is enough! You will accept Admiral Beckett's proposal. Or, I will do it for you," roared Leopold.  
"But, Daddy," begged Snow.  
"That's final," roared the king.  
"I don't understand," whispered Snow, tears in her eyes.  
"I'm helping you-"  
"Are you doing what's best for me, or easier for you," demanded Snow. Her face hardened and she whipped around, running towards the mahogany doors, slamming them behind her, leaving her father and Anne alone in her room. Leopold sighed heavily before sitting on his daughter's bed, deep in thought. Anne quietly backed out of the room, leaving the king to his musings.

* * *

Snow ran through the pristine halls, tears blinding her vision. She ran past the palace guards, ignoring their outbursts. She ran past the suits of armor, their steel armor buffed and polished. She paid no heed to those she past nor did she acknowledge their questions. She ran down the marble staircase and threw open the great mahogany doors, startling the two men stationed outside. She let out a soft sob. A tall, dark-haired knight approached the princess warily.

"Snow," he questioned, softly. Her eyes rivaled those of a terrified, desperate, caged animal. He wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. She stumbled back and pushed the knight off her. She looked at him once more, hiked up her skirt and fled, ignoring his desperate calls.

She collapsed onto the stone path, her head resting against the cool marble fountain. Lavish waterfalls tumbled down from the three tiers of the elegant and refined fountain. Pink and purple water lilies drifted lazily across the pool's surface. The coi swam in lazy circles, nudging the princess's outstretched hand that rested in the clear, azure waters of the fountain. A small smile graced her face.

The sweet perfume of gardenias, cherry blossoms and roses. overwhelmed her senses. Here, in her mother's garden, the flowers always bloomed. The lone willow's vines gently swayed in the breeze and tree's golden leaves shimmered with the gentle, eastern wind.

A long, mournful cry echoed throughout the garden, followed by dozens more. Snow eased herself from the ground and walked to the large, golden cage that was directly behind her. Trapped inside were dozens of mockingjays. They flitted from perch to perch, trying to escape, hopelessly realizing they were trapped. Trapped like she would be... She unlocked the cage and the door swung open. The mockingjays sang in delight and flew off without a moments hesitation. They were finally free...

Sensing a presence behind her, Snow whipped around to find the young, dark haired prince of Zerzura watching her, intently.  
"I saw what you did," the prince said. Snow remained silent, her eyes trained on the heavens, searching for the mockingjays. "Why did you let them go?"  
"Don't you see, Eric? They're like me." Snow replied, softly. "They have spent there whole lives locked up in this cage-" Prince Eric interrupted his cousin.  
"But that's a nice cage..."  
"That maybe so, but it is, none the less, a cage. I have raised these birds my entire life-"  
"Which is why I'm struggling to understand why you did what you did..."  
"No one should be trapped, Eric! I'm going to be trapped... Stuck in a loveless, arranged marriage to a man I hate..." Eric was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry…" He said. He wished he could find a way to take away her pain.  
"Don't be. There's nothing you can do about it."  
"Hey," he said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't think like that…"  
"I've resigned myself to this fate…"  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't. Not quite yet at least." Snow looked at him questioningly. "No one decides your fate but you."  
"But I'm a princess… I don't have a choice," she laughed bitterly.  
"No, you are a beautiful, smart, strong, passionate woman who can do anything she puts her mind to… You just don't know it yet." Snow gave her cousin a sad smile.  
"I wish that were the case," she replied, easing the empty cage's door closed.

"I have faith in you Snow White of Sierra Lorïen... You just need faith in yourself," her cousin told her, giving her hand a quick squeeze. "Now. Dry those tears and hurry up to your room. Trust me, you really don't want to be late for this festivity, seeing as the entire realm has been invited to this soirée. And I know how long it takes for you women to get ready... Granted, I don't know why it takes so long..." He trailed off. Snow glared at her cousin and gave him a playful shove before departing.

"Snow?" Eric called. She turned around. "You might need some help fixing your hair!"  
"Oh, be quiet!"  
"It looks a little wind blown..." Like dust, she had already disappeared. Eric sighed, shaking his head. He worried about his younger cousin... He worried what would happen to her if she were trapped in an arranged marriage. She would die if she didn't break free. Maybe not right away because she was strong but... sooner or later that fire that everyone loved about her... that fire's would burn out... He too, left Queen Lia's garden. However, he would not get to experience the joys of primping himself. No, the best thing he could do was to escort his parents to the carriage that awaited the royal family.

* * *

It was quarter to noon when Snow White burst into the grand foyer and ran up the grand staircase, taking two steps at a time, past the castle staff looking at her curiously. She was almost to the South Hall when she nearly collided with Regina. The queen wore a slim-fitting red dress adorned with black beads along the top of the bodice. Her long, black hair was tied elegantly into a ponytail, causally whipped to the side. Her dark eyes glittered coldly as she surveyed her stepdaughter.

"Oh, my," Snow gasped, in mock surprise. "Regina, I apologize... I was in such a hurry I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"Watch it, girl," remarked Regina, her voice like a knife cutting through ice.  
"Have we moved onto threats now?" Snow challenged.  
"Don't play me as a fool, Snow White."  
"I don't have the faintest earthly idea as to what you are talking about."  
"Don't you see? I've won! I'm making the wedding plans now," gloated Regina. "Do you prefer vanilla cake or chocolate cake?"  
"If you think marrying me to that vile, loathsome cockroach will solve all your problems, you are sadly mistaken."  
"Oh," laughed Regina. "That's just the tip of the iceberg…"  
"What did I ever do to you?!" Cried Snow, her hands balling into fists at her side.  
"Make no mistake… You will marry Lord Beckett. He's a fine, honorable man. Are we clear?"  
"Crystal," replied Snow looking into her stepmother's cold, hostile face. Without another word, Regina swept past her insolent stepdaughter and into her and the king's bedchamber. Snow stormed up the stairs and into her room.

"Madame DuBois," called Snow, as she opened the cherry wood doors to her room.  
"One moment, Dear! I'm drawing your bath," wafted the voice of Madame DuBois.  
Snow peeled off the dress she would be wearing to the promotion, threw on her robe and flopped unceremoniously onto her bed. Her walls were painted a creamy brown and to the right of the white, marble fireplace was a beautiful mural of her mother's garden. Her furniture was a polished brown color. To the right of her king sized bed was a night stand and to her left, up against the wall, was a bookcase filled with hundreds of books. Directly across from her bed was a vanity, and to the right were a smaller set of doors, leading to the adjoining bathroom. Feeling hot, Snow eased herself off her pink and gold flowered comforter and opened the French doors leading to the balcony overlooking the gardens. The warm, spring breeze wafted into the room making the white drapes, crystals on the chandelier and canopy above the bed sway with the movement of air.

"Snow?" called Madame DuBois. "Your bath is ready… ninety-two point three degrees, scented with lavender soap."  
"Oh, Madame… That really isn't necessary.." Madame DuBois continued as if not listening to Snow.  
"Chop, chop, chop. I'll call Anne to help you get ready… I can't wait to see you're new dress," she hummed, excitedly. "It was a gift was it not?"

"An engagement gift from my father. Not that I want to wear it… It's terribly heavy and I despise the corset."  
"If you had your way, you'd wear that." Snow waved her maid off and disappeared into the bathroom.

Snow reappeared thirty minuets later, clad only in a towel. Her wet hair tumbled down her back and her skin, freshly oiled, still held lingering water droplets from her bath. She sighed when she saw that accursed dress laying on the duvet, and to think that less then three hours ago she was, dare she say it, excited to try on that dress.

"Took you long enough," Anne muttered, walking into the princess' chambers. She immedatily got to work, tearing apart a strip of cloth from the rag in her hands. Snow internally groaned when she saw the pin curls.  
"I tried putting it off for as long as I could."  
"I know. And Regina will be furious when you're late."  
"I don't really care what Regina thinks anymore."  
"Come along, Madame," Anne said, deepening her voice and extending her arm. "We must make you look ravishing." Snow laughed in spite of her predicament.

Anne had just finished putting up Snow's hair when Regina swept into the room.  
"Leave us." Anne squeaked in fright, dropping the hot cloth onto Snow's exposed shoulder, making Snow gasp at the sudden burn. Anne mumbled an apology, dropped into a hasty curtsey and ran from the room. Snow obediently turned around, bracing her palms against her wooden bedpost. Regina pulled at the strings of her corset, tying them tighter around the princess' slim frame. She smirked at the gasp that escaped Snow's lips as the corset constricted, painfully, around her waist. Snow placed a hand against her flat stomach, struggling to breathe.

"I don't understand you, Snow," Regina began, yanking her hair from the curlers. It's a fine match with you and the Admiral. It will ensure the White dynasty's survival."  
"How can you put this on my shoulders," Snow hissed.  
"Why are you being so selfish," demanded Regina.  
"I'm being selfish? I fail to see how I'm the selfish one."  
"That's enough, Snow! You will accept his proposal."  
"You act like I have a choice, when you and I both know I don't."  
"No, you're right. You don't. We're leaving in half an hour… Don't be late."  
"Or what? What will you do? I'm already in hell." But the queen had already left.

Snow yanked out the rollers, letting her hair fall down her back in soft curls. Madame DuBois emerged from the bathroom hesitantly, looking concernedly at her mistress.  
"Are you alright, dear?" Snow gave the maid a weak smile and a nod despite wiping away the tears in the corner of her eyes.  
"We just had a little argument. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
"Come on, Snow. You're already late as it is…"  
"I didn't want to go to this in the first place."  
"You don't really have a choice…" Madame DuBois murmured, pinning up Snow's dark curls.  
"It's so unfair…"  
"Of course it is. We are women. Our choices are never easy." Madame DuBois stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Oh, Snow… You are beautiful." With obvious reluctance the princess examined her reflection in the mirror. She wore a Robe a L'Anglaise, a close-bodied gown, with a gold and cream floral brocade. Her dark hair was perfectly curled, held by an intricate system of pins, digging into her scalp. Her lips were painted red, the finishing touch. "You look so much like her…" The chime of the clock cut off Snow's reply.

"Goodness, it's time to go! Madame DuBois can I do anything?" The matronly maid shook her head, pushing Snow toward the door. Someone rapped lightly on the door.  
"Just a moment," called Snow. "Thank you, Madame. For everything-"  
"Go, little snowflake. Have fun!"  
"I'll try hard not to," Snow replied, opening the door. "Tell Anne I apologize on behalf of Regina." She turned to look at her escort. When she saw him, her lips quirked upwards. It was the guard she had run to.  
"Graham?" She asked in surprise, rushing forward to give her friend a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"Checking on my friend and saving her butt from the queen's wrath." He replied, tugging her out of her room.  
"Thank you," she laughed."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm the best friend ever, blah, blah, blah. Let's save the happy reunion for the carriage ride shall we?" He began to run, dragging Snow behind him.  
"Come along, Miss. Your carriage awaits..."

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please let me know, I always love to hear back from my readers (Constructive criticism only please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows) Feel free to PM me with any questions, suggestions or thoughts :) So in this chapter we met Snow's soon to be fiancé... For those of you who don't know him, Lord Cutler Beckett is one of the main antagonists in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, the head of Britain's East India Trading Co. We also met Snow's cousin, Prince Eric... Maybe Ariel will make a splash soon :) The maid mentioned in the beginning, Anne is an OC and really won't have a huge role in this story (besides being Snow's maid, confident and friend.) Madame DuBois is an OC as well, however, her name was taken from Madagascar 3 (she's the crazy French lady who wants lion's head) Queen Lia is of course, Snow's mother. Graham is one of the knights of Sierra Lorïen (Snow's kingdom) and one of Snow's friends. Yes, this is Sheriff Graham aka Regina's Huntsman, played by Jamie Dorian :) Please Read and Review!**

**Next up in Chapter Three: A special guest arrives in Sierra Lorïen's port... Any guesses to who it could be? ;)**

**~ Katherine**


	3. Somewhere In the Middle of the Ocean

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure all of you know, I own nothing. All rights belong to Disney, ABC (which is owned by Disney) and Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitis, who are in charge of OUaT. This chapter is also based on a scene from a certain Disney movie... Any guesses as to which movie? ;) This is a *PREVIEW* for Chapter Three, titled Somewhere in the Middle of the Ocean. The "Unknown" means you all (although I'm sure some of you will figure it out eventually) aren't supposed to know who is in this chapter. **

_Somewhere in the Middle of the Ocean~ Unknown_

He stood, one foot planted on the rim of the crow's nest and the other on the spar that supported the single, main sail. He wasn't exactly sure were he was... Only that he was somewhere in the middle of the ocean and his destination lay south of wherever he was now. But of course, that all depended on if he was, in fact, in the right location... Which he might not be.

He really had no way of knowing where he was... The only thing in his line of sight was the vast, azure ocean which surrounded him from every angle. He had only the sun and a compass, which didn't work, mind you, to guide him. He scanned the horizon, looking for something, anything! A ship's mast, perhaps? Or a strip of land? He would even be happy if he saw a bird. He would be happy if he saw a sign, just one telltale sign, that indicated his destination. No such luck. Well, bugger...

The sound of water sloshing back and forth, back and forth reached his ears. He looked down into his vessel and his heart sank. The bottom of the dingy was permeated with water from the sea, no doubt from the leakage complication that arose as he tried to cast the dingy off the beach he had previously inhabited. He sighed and swung down into the hull using one of the many ropes that littered the dingy. This was the third time today! He landed with a splash, stumbling a bit to regain his footing and began to panic when he realized the water reached his boot-clad ankles. Where was the port, dammit?

He grabbed the wooden bucket, filled it with water and pitched it's contents over the side of the dingy. He repeated this process over and over again before realizing the water would just keep rushing back in, despite his efforts to keep it at bay. Fine then! Two could play that game... He threw the bucket into the ocean. He dusted off his hands, looking extremely pleased with himself.

A crumbling stone archway loomed into his line of sight. He straightened, squinting into the sun. Suspended from the aging rocks hung three skeletons. He suspected that once upon a time there was skin on those bones which were now shriveled and dried from the sun and exposure. A crude, hand painted sign hung next to the skeletons. "Pirates ye be warned." He inclined his head to them and lifted the tricorn he didn't have to show the proper respect for his fallen comrades. He paid no heed to the skeleton's warning... Unlike them, he wouldn't be caught. He knew he should be wary, cautious. Perhaps even a little frightened? He was elated, overjoyed. For he had finally reached his destination... Port Royale.

**A/N: Are you all so lost? I sincerly apologize if this is confusing... You all are probobly like what the bloody hell is she thinking ;) I promise I have a plan. So you all probobly know the man I am referring to (I dropped you guys a lot of hints...) Sorry to those of you who wanted it to be Charming! He's coming later... :) So other then this chapter confusing you do you guys have any questions, comments or concerns? Please leave me a review and I'll get back to you :) The rest of chapter three should be up sometime next week! R&R!**

**~Kathrine**

**PS~ Please guys I really don't want haters who hate how I've introduced this charcter... This is how I wanteItami to be introduced. If you don't like, don't read. I know this is a risk, but I'm willing to take it. If you guys want me to know you didnt like an element of this chapter please be respectful and tell me WHY or WHAT you didnt like about this chapter. If you tell me you hate how (spoiler) was introduced that doeant really help anyone. Tell me "I didn't like how ... Was introduced because ... ... ... Ok? Thanks guys, I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
